


give me something hot to look at, sweetheart.

by orphan_account



Series: with one hand tied behind her back [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She knows Auston will shake her head before she even asks for her fingers, refusing her, but the slap to her ass is a shock."Ah, fuck, fuck, honey, please -"She's trembling as she keeps grinding on her thigh, wondering if Auston can feel how wet she is. If she knows how easily she could take it. She's close. Shit, she doesn't know how, but she's close."Nearly there, aren't you? Just from this. You're so easy, jesus."





	give me something hot to look at, sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is mob au, but it was too big to go with the drabbles, so here we are!

"This is all a bit _Ocean's 8."_ Mitch declares, emptying out a black drawstring bag on the table.

"What?" Auston asks, snapping her gloves and grabbing a pair of pliers.

"Yknow, the women. They steal gems, replace them with a copy, Anne Hathaway is hot."

Auston hums at her, and Mitch wraps her arms around her shoulders and kisses her temple as she passes. Auston grabs a tiny flat head screw driver and jimmies it under one of four clasps holding the biggest jewel in it, hands steady from practice. She didn't even bother to get changed out of her suit - save for hanging up her jacket - before she got started, and Mitch _needs_ her like nothing else. She almost changed into her pyjamas, but she knows there's a much higher chance she'll get railed if she stays lounging about in her silk robe and little else.

_Whatever_, Auston is a very easy woman to distract, they have two days to sort this, she's been away for _two whole weeks,_ and Mitch wants. Right down to her bones, she _wants_. Sometimes it feels like she wasn't even fully awake before she met Auston, not breathing or feeling much of anything. She's been patient, she can be patient some more.

She's glad that Auston is so focused, because she didn't mean to be so horny and emotional.

"Did you mean to be doing this?"

Auston frowns.

"The - the jewels?"

Mitch smacks her shoulder.

"This whole thing. Being the big boss or whatever."

"Fuck, no. It's - very much by chance I ended up here. It's not a family business or anything. I dragged a kid out of the road when he fell in front of a car just in time -"

"You _hero_ you -"

"Shut up, you know most of this story - anyway, the guy was super grateful and insisted him and his wife thank me, and I was a dumb college student who saw free food and something to avoid studying. He lived in the penthouse suite in central Toronto, yknow the real ugly apartment block that looks kinda like a funnel?"

Mitch whistles, only a tad distracted by the bend of Auston's fingers as she pops our the real jewel and slots in the zirconia fake.

"So they were really nice, and I mentioned being a broke student, and the guy's wife, Christina, was like, murmuring to her husband, and then they offered me a courier job. Suspiciously high pay but...who has morals after 12 days of ramen because their student assistance didn't come through?"

Mitch hums in agreement. She used to have an awful retail job, which she feels like she's got ptsd from.

"What was it delivering? Stolen shit?"

Auston gestures at the table.

"This, and cash. You see the state of the world. The economy is unstable, but gold and jewels and stuff aren't liable to go into free fall. It's actually a pretty good business model, if you put aside the illegality."

"God, it gets me wet when you talk business." She says, and like, maybe it's true.

"I know it does." Auston replies easily, but her gaze is all heat when she glances briefly up.

Mitch twitches.

She accidentally on purpose maybe lets the robe slip down her shoulder.

"Fuck off." She says, surer than she feels.

Auston snorts at her expense.

"What? It's true. You have some weird kink for me doing stuff well."

"It's not weird!" Mitch says, too fast, playing herself.

"Aha. See." She glances up again, removing another jewel without looking. "It's why you climb me like a tree when we get back after a successful op. Last time, you took your underwear off in the car."

Mitch gasps, and this time the shudder that goes through her makes her nipples perk up, and her cunt clench.

"Shut up." She breathes, and runs one hand down her thigh. Something to focus on.

"No." Auston says, and then she smirks like it doesn't make Mitch's head go all funny. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

"Fuck. What if I don't?" Mitch asks, because she feels less easy if she at least offers that token of a defence. She _likes_ being this easy for Auston, really. Feeling her hands, bigger than her own, spread her thighs. Feeling her press up behind her when she lets Mitch suck her fingers to keep her focused on something. Her hand over Mitch's mouth when she makes her come after edging her, spread out and buzzed in her stocking torn from Auston's teeth (_don't worry baby, I'll buy you more_), fingerprint bruises on her hips peeking above her panties.

"You won't get you off. I'll get you almost there, and I won't stop, but you're not allowed to come. Mind over matter, y'know?"

The fact shes saying that and smiling at Mitch innocently makes her whimper. She shouldn't be tempted to disobey. To touch herself barely out of sight as Auston works.

Somehow, she manages to keep her nerve. She flattens her hands on the marble of the table.

Auston drops in the replacement jewel after she's satisfied it's the right weight. Cool as anything.

"Good girl." She says, and Mitch untangles their feet to press her thighs tog- "Thighs apart."

"Fuck you." Mitch spits, feeling herself throb, like she's gonna go crazy from how empty she feels, needing something to stop the hot ache of it.

"Good suggestion."

She drops the second to last jewel in, a synthetic ruby. It's a good fake, Mitch thinks deliriously. She's the one who went to collect them from an unassuming elderly guy in NYC.

"It wasn't a fucking _suggestion_." She says, but Auston taps the inside of her calf with her foot.

"I _said_ legs apart."

"Or what? The fuck will you do, huh?"

Mitch doesn't know why she decided to start running her mouth, but whatever.

Auston inspects the open claw clasp, leaving her hanging as she folds the gold fastenings back into position.

"Do you not want to come?" She asks, tone conversational. Mitch knows to watch her step. "Even if I made it real good for you. Got your favourite strap out, fucked you open with my tongue before I fucked you with it. Got you wet and easy enough that you'd take four fingers and get all upset when I'd refuse to curl them because you're so sensitive inside."

"_Jesus fuck_ -"

"Or maybe I'd spank you. You like that, right? Wouldn't be much of a punishment, would it? Not when last time I did it you came in like a minute to me rubbing you through your underwear."

Mitch spreads her legs. Her fingers clench against the cool stone.

"There's my good girl." Auston says, mocking, cooing.

She holds up the necklace, ignoring Mitch for a second to inspect her work.

"There, done. You've got my full attention again. That's what you're always after, right?"

Mitch all but scrambles into her lap when she pushes her chair back, barely having time to say _please_ before Auston takes her mouth, a filthy, biting thing that leaves her breathless when they part. Her hair is a mess from Auston grabbing it and Mitch wants her to fuck her up so bad.

She whines, and Auston nips at her some more, looking her over. _Proprietary_. That's how Mitch would best describe it. Like she belongs not just with but to Auston. To the girl that takes her to pieces.

Auston strokes a hand over Mitch's throat

"Wish we had these" She gestures to the jewelery "for long enough that you could wear them as I fucked you into the mattress."

Mitch grabs Auston's shirt, because she wants to touch herself but she can't because she's chasing the high of Auston calling her good, being possessive of her.

"Look at you. You're such a fucking _princess_." Auston snickers cruelly. "You get off on me messing you up?"

It's phrased like a question, but not really. She nods.

"And my princess deserves pretty things. Lingerie I can tear off you. Diamonds around your neck, maybe aquamarine or sapphires, to match your eyes. What about a choker? Not to _choke_ you, obviously. Not that. But something to very gently pull taut against you, like when I do that with my hands."

Mitch kisses her, panting, and when she pulls away there's a smear of her tinted lip balm across Auston's mouth. She looks at it for a long second, then Auston leans in again, hand snaking up to curl in her hair, holding her at the right angle. She feels stuck fast and electrified when Auston bites her lip, scraping over it with her teeth, but not _kissing her_ kissing her.

Her hands slip down until she can push Mitch's robe further open and cup her breasts, thumbs stroking anywhere but over her nipples like she needs. She's turned on enough she can feel herself get wetter. The harsh sob that gets pushed out of her is accidental, but it makes Auston squeeze, and Mitch's hips jerk.

"Fuck it, we have rubbing alcohol." Auston mutters, and Mitch is confused until she picks up the god-knows-how-many-carat necklace closest to her, and loops it around Mitch's neck. Mitch can't breathe for a second.

"_God_ -" She says under her breath. Auston fastens it up. It's a chain of pale pink hearts, edged in diamonds, and it should be tacky. Somehow it isn't when Auston is holding it flush to her. It rests there, not quite meeting the hollow of her throat. She can feel it when she swallows, not a pressure per say, but there.

"Suits you." Auston says, then grabs Mitch by the waist and yanks so that she slips and straddles one thigh instead of both. Mitch shouts.

"F-uck- god, _please_ -" She says, shudder rippling through her at how it means Auston's thigh is snug between her own, right up against her cunt. "Auston _please_ make me come, please -"

Auston leans back, and some part of Mitch knows how this will go. She shakes her head pre-emptively.

"No. Feel free to make yourself come, though." She says, easily. Mitch wants to get on her knees and eat her out.

"No, no, you're here, why would I -? I did everything right, I was _good_ -"

Her face burns says it, and Auston kisses her cheeks.

"I know, I know. You were good, but you still didn't do what I said. Not without being greedy for more than I said you could have."

"But -"  
  
"But nothing, baby. I'm still letting you come, that's something, right?"

Mitch grits her teeth.

"_Letting_."

Auston raises her eyebrows and grabs Mitch's hips, manually rolling them against her own thigh, and Mitch doesn't know if it's hotter that she's strong enough to do that or because the friction is real fucking nice. She pants.

"Yeah, _letting_. You're gonna do it yourself, though. Give me something hot to look at. It's what you're good for."

It's a dig at how she's their go-to for a honey trap, how she plays the dumb blonde, but Mitch can't bring herself to care when her thighs shake from keeping still.

"Fuck you. _Fuck you,_ jesus christ -" She spits, and crushes their mouths together, indelicate. Auston lets her, even lets her bite down her jaw, lets her until she runs out of steam and tucks her face into Auston's neck, shaking. "Fuck you."

"But you're gonna do as I say anyway."

She tugs at the diamonds around Mitch's throat. It isn't a question.

Mitch groans. It's a gorgeous, trembling sound.

"Yes, okay. _Yes_. Just give me your fingers, please?"

Auston snorts, hand slipping from Mitch's hip and inside her robe, until her thumb is dug into the crease of her thigh and her fingers are squeezing her ass. She's smiling, but it isn't a kind thing.

"No."

Mitch stares at her.

"What the fuck do you mean _no_?"

Auston shrugs.

"As in no? As in no, you don't get anything inside you. As in, maybe if you weren't such a needy _brat_ earlier, you'd get what you wanted."

"Can I - with my own?" She asks, but in her head there's a small voice going _please don't let me. Hold my wrists tight if it try._ What the fuck.

Auston shakes her head, and Mitch's hips jerk without meaning to.

"There, just like that." She says, and she's coaxing Mitch into moving with her hands.

Mitch gets a rhythm going, though she's not sure if that was more her or Auston's work. She wonders what she looks like, Auston fully clothed, only her shirt open. Her in her lap, half wrapped in crumpled silk, nothing else of which to speak save for her panties and the jewels. If she were better at this, maybe she'd put on a show, rolling her hips, looking up through her lashes, the whole shebang. Instead she's got her arms wrapped around Auston's shoulders and head feels empty and she's shaking.

Auston runs her fingers up her body, rubbing over her stomach and her ribs until she can squeeze at her tits cruelly, wasting no time in pinching this time. Mitch chases the feeling desperately. She doesn't want to be close from this. It's bad.

Auston lowers her head and sucks where her she pinched, too softly to not just make the ache worse.

"P-please, come on, let me-"

"Why?" Auston asks, eyes flashing. She kisses Mitch's cheekbone and if she notices her damp eyelashes, she doesn't say anything.

"Feels -" blood rushes to her cheeks "empty, bad, I don't know I just need you inside me, please -"

She knows Auston will shake her head before she even asks, but the slap to her ass is a shock.

"Ah, fuck, _fuck_, honey, _please_ -"

Her thighs are twitching as she keeps going, wondering if Auston can feel how wet she is. If she knows how easily she could take it. She's close. Shit, she doesn't know how, but she's close.

"Nearly there, aren't you? Just from this. You're so _easy_, jesus."

Wet enough for Auston to push straight in with the strap, probably.

Mitch feels torn between feeling lit up for the inside and crying, and she listens to Auston's voice like a tether.

"Just a little more -"

Auston circles her nipples with her thumbs.

Maybe Auston would make good on her promise to spank her. Really go for it and not miss the insides of her thighs. She's at the tipping point grinding against her, and she hides her face in Auston's shoulder, unable to even take a deep breath.

"Ah, no, look at me, come on." She tugs gently at the back of the choker, until Mitch obeys. "My good girl. You're so _good_, you've done so well, come on, come for me, baby."

Mitch obeys again.

It feels - she can't even describe it. _Good_, so good. Warmth spreading through, threaded with little spikes of _too much, too much,_ every time she rolls her hips.

But it's bad too. Each rhythmic clench around nothing makes her feel hollow and breakable, _needy_. She'd take anything, even a single finger, just to get rid of how _empty_ she feels. It makes her feel like a slut.

Even worse is Auston talking to her, sweet praise as she falls to bits. _My sweet girl, you're so good at taking it, taking orders, go on, make yourself feel good for me, I love you -_

Mitch falls forward, exhausted. She's still shivering, throbbing inside and it makes her whiny.

"Shh, fuck, you did well -" Auston whispers into her neck, awed, kissing a chaste path to her mouth, sliding one arm under her. "Come on, let me -"

She picks Mitch up like she's nothing, carrying her to their bedroom. Thankfully it's only a room over, because the shift makes her soaked underwear stick to her. She groans softly.

Auston lowers her very gently onto the bed, slipping her robe off of her and replacing it immediately with her own hoodie that she stuffed behind her pillow that morning. She takes the necklace and sets it on the bedside table, then slides Mitch's panties off, stroking her hair back off her face when she whimpers.

"Back in a sec." She says, and Mitch nods, suddenly exhausted and drowsy. She pulls the hood up even though she's in bed.

Auston wipes the tacky insides of her thighs with a warm washcloth, kissing her stomach as she goes, and then throws it in the direction of the laundry bin.

"Mm?" Mitch says questioning, when she feels Auston get up again.

"Just getting changed. Hang in there, sweetheart."

"Okay." Mitch murmurs, voice hoarse, rubbing her cheek into the pillows. She still feels buzzed, but also like she could hibernate for a century.

When Auston eventually wriggles under the quilt beside her, she whispers that she loves her, pressed close head to toe. She's so warm and she holds Mitch just how she likes, and right before she falls asleep, she feels more precious than any stolen jewel.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I love girls.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @klenovvy and yell with me about how this au has taken over my life. 
> 
> Please clap.


End file.
